Ask The IZ Characters!
by Inventor of ZADRF
Summary: Ask the characters as many questions as you want...and dares! Now I know there are a lot of these FFs but I don't care! This is just fun stuff. There are NO pairings mentions like other interview-stories so no one will get mad
1. The AMAZING Introduction!

*Curtains raise showing Toklo dancing on the stage to the end of Nelly's "Just a dream"*

_**So I travel back, down that road**_

_**Will she come back, no one knows**_

_**I realize (yeah) it was only just a dream**_

Toklo: *Sees audience and stops dancing* Oh, are we starting? *Switches song to the theme of Invader Zim and clears throat*

Toklo: Hello and welcome to yet another interview show for our favorite Invader Zim characters! *Gestures to the line of selected characters sitting in navy blue chairs beside her.*

Toklo: Let's give a big shout out to our guests tonight! *Points to each character* Zim!

*Audience cheers and Zim jumps up in his chair*

Zim: Yes, pathetic Earth-monkeys, I AM ZIM!

Toklo: Sit down, Zim!

Zim: You do not order the almighty—

Toklo: We already had this talk, Zim, AND I WASN'T KIDDING.

Zim: *Quickly sits*

Toklo: *Points to next character* Dib!

Dib: Why did you put me by the alien!

Toklo: Hush, Dib! The reviewers ask the questions. *Points again* Gaz!

Gaz: *Growls warningly*

Toklo: Gir!

Gir: *Waves hyperly* Hiiiiii!

Toklo: Tallests Red and Purple!

Red & Purple: *waves*

Red: We _are_ getting donuts after this, right?

Toklo: Yes! Glazed and sprinkled!

Purple: Yeah, sprinkles!

Toklo: And now, our surprise guest for the season, Keef!

Keef: *Waves* Hiiii everyone!

*Audience falls silent except for a crowd of men and a few girls*

Toklo: Oookaayy...anyway, my name is Heather, and I am the host of this IZ interview show. But here I request to be referred to as Toklo.

Gir: Yayy! Gimme tacos!

Toklo: No Gir, it's _Toklo_. And yes, I know it is the name of a male grizzly bear of The Seekers books, but it's like an inside joke, so don't ask!

Zim: *Stands in chair again* What is this joke you are keeping secret from Zim, INFERIOR HUMAN!

Toklo: Zim, _SIT_. I just mean it's a nickname my friend made up for me and no one else was there to see why.

Dib: Jeez, Zim, don't you know anything after living on Earth for this long?

Zim: Silence, Dib-weasel! Your large head is too disturbing to understand my brilliance!

Toklo: ZIM…SIT! Or I will get that revolting little—

Zim: I'll sit! *Plops down again*

Toklo: Ok, so, here are the rules: Just send in a review with questions for whatever characters you want to ask questions to. You can ask each character more than one question in the review and you can keep asking questions throughout the series. You can also request songs for the season finale and—

Gaz: Wait, I never agreed to a song.

Toklo: You never agreed to anything, Gaz. You just got paid.

Gaz: And if it weren't with the next fifteen Game slaves, I wouldn't even be here.

Toklo: Well, you are. Now can I finish?

Gaz: *Silence*

Toklo: Thank you. As I was saying, you can send in song requests whenever and you can also request for a guest co-host on the show. But for this season...I have already picked one co-host. Give it up for Beast Boy!

Beast Boy: *Appears as a happily panting hound dog on stage beside Toklo and changes back to human* Watsup!

*Fan girls shriek and a few are seen fainting*

Gir: Awww, it was a pUppyyyy!

Dib: Gaah! Another green monster!

Beast Boy: Dude! I'm not a monster!

Toklo: Chill out, Dib. Beast Boy's human...he just had this incident with a green monkey and now he looks green and beast-like and he can change into animals.

Dib: What? That doesn't make any sense.

Toklo: Yeah, well, we don't have time to pull out a ten page bio on the half human—half beast right now, so just chill.

Dib: Oh...whatever. As long as he's not bent on destroying the universe or anything.

Beast Boy: Uh, well I'm not. I'm kinda too busy _saving_ the world all the time!

Toklo: So Beast Boy, why don't you tell us what show your from?

Beast Boy: I thought you already knew what show I'm from.

Toklo: Well some people reading this don't, so just tell!

Beast Boy: Uhmm...ok! I'm from this awesome show currently known as Teen Titans! And I'm the funny guy.

Toklo: Aaaaannd my favorite Titan. *Gives Beast Boy quick hug* So his job is to click on questions on the GIANT computer and make it read them at the right time.

Beast Boy: What? I didn't know I'd be working with computers. I'm bad with computers!

Toklo: Oh believe me, I know. But it's ok, all you have to do is click things, and it's Irken technology, so it won't break as easily!

Beast Boy: Yes! Wait...what's Irky technology?

Zim: It's IRKEN technology, stink-beast! And it is the most _amazing_ of all the universe's machinery.

Beast Boy: Dude, did he just call me a stink-beast?

Toklo: Later, Beast Boy. For now, let's end this little introduction chapter and wait for some quest-ii-ons! Oh, and, feel free to ask BB some questions too, guys!

Gir: Send me tacos! Pleeeaasse send me tacos!

Beast Boy: O_o ?

Toklo: Well, as soon as we get at least six to ten reviewers, the next chapter will be up! So click that review button and ask away!

Keef: Yayy! Zim and Dib and me will have soo much fun together!

*Zim & Dib exchange fearful glances*

Toklo: Ok...so...Beast Boy, hit the big green button!

Beast Boy: Oooh. *Eagerly pushes button, and a closing random IZ soundtrack plays.*

Toklo: 'Till next time!


	2. A Sugary Chapter

*Curtains raise as the IZ theme song starts playing*

Toklo: Heeellooo and welcome back everyone! I've got some pretty hard questions for our IZ characters today and- *stops to stare questioningly at Beast Boy* Hey, Beast Boy, you can quit now!

Beast Boy: Huh? What? *glances around in realization* Oh! *Hits big green button and theme song stops*

Zim: Stupid human…thing. Why is _he_ your co-host, Toklo? Why did you reject the almighty Ziiimm?

Gir: Yayy, Taco humans!

Toklo: Because, Zim, this is an interview on _your _show! Your just lucky I love you too much to slap you right now.

Dib: Hey! Why does everyone like Zim? He's criminally insane!

Zim: Oh, pipe down human-worm. You should know by now that Zim will always be better!

Toklo: No, you aren't Zim. I love Dib just as much!

Zim: CURSE YOU!

Toklo: :l Ahem. I apologize for this chapter taking so long but…we were hoping for at least 10 reviews. Oh well, maybe next time. Anyway, I know you all just want your questions answered, so let's begin!

Beast Boy: *Hands Toklo pretty blue note cards*

Toklo: Umm…actually-

Keef & Gir: Ooooh, SHINY.

Toklo: Quiet guys! Here, *Gives Keef and Gir unusually large cookies* hopefully that will shut you up.

Purple: Hey! How come we don't get snacks!

Toklo: Because you guys aren't much of a problem, *glares* and don't get any ideas.

Beast Boy: Forget them, Toklo, and just read the questions already! These guys are driving me crazy! 0_0

Toklo: Jeez, who peed in your soup? And besides, _you're _the one setting up the questions, so get moving! Quickly!

Beast Boy: Oh...Oh yeah! *Runs over to computer and clicks some things*

**Question 1 is from 'Gir's Biggest Fan':**

_**For Gaz: Are you AGAINST ZAGR?**_

Gaz: Zim's an idiot. Why should I even put up with him?

Zim: *Stands up in chair and points viciously at Gaz* You-

Toklo: **Sit. Zim.**

Zim: *Growls but sits*

Toklo: Don't feel bad ZAGR fans! Gaz just hates everybody.

Gaz: True.

**Questions 2-4 are from 'The 1000000000****th**** IZ-FAN':**

_**I HAVE QUESTIONS FOR GIR! What pairing do you like BEST? Remember, you HAVE to choose ONLY ONE and you CANNOT say none... **_

Gir: Can I say monkey? MONKEH!

_**1) Do you like ZATR-(my fav pairing) ZAGR-(true but scary) ZADR-(just plain gay) or GAMR-(omg so cute) **_

Gir: Zim and Marie are friends! They's is friends like good waffles! ^_^

Toklo: Ok, you guys should know Gir hardly ever gives _real_ answers, but I'm thinking that's the closest you'll get 'The 1000000000th IZ-FAN'. Oh and for those who don't know, Marie is one of Gir's nick-names for Dib! He called him that in the unaired episode "Mopiness Of Doom".

Dib: What? I'm not a friggin' girl! And even if I _were_, my name sure wouldn't be-

Toklo: Hush! And watch your slang, Dibbers -_-

_** 2) If you had one wish, what would it be?**_

Gir: Oooh, mastah promise me the cheese in the sky! I wants to fly there SOOO bad!

Beast Boy: Dude, don't you mean the moon?

Gir: *Jumps on Beast Boy and pets his head* I like you pUppy!

Beast Boy: GNnnaaaugh! *Tries to squirm out of Gir's grip* How about a little help, Toklo? Anybody?

Toklo: *Snatches Gir up and returns him to his seat with another big cookie and pats him on head* Now, Gir, puppies are _adorable_ but let's not jump on their heads, ok?

Gir: Hee heeheeheeheee!

_**3) What if you saw Tak killing Zim, how would you react?**_

Gir: Nobody hurt my master! They says so!

Toklo: Well, Gir, the question is what _if _it happened?

Gir: My master wouldn't get hurt if I gots this pizza with me! *Gir holds up a revolting slice of pizza and suddenly everyone pukes*

Everyone minus Gaz and Gir: Nnaaaugh! Put it away!

Gir: *Swallows pizza slice whole causing another round of puking*

Gaz: Whiners.

Toklo: Ehh, *cough* go on BB *cough cough*

**Question 5 is from 'XxDoomygrlxX':**

_**I HAVE A QUESTION FOR ZIM AND TAK! What would you do if you were locked in a room with Tak/Zim and you couldn't kill or hurt him/her, so How would you entertain yourselves to pass by the time?**_

Dib: I thought Tak wasn't in this season.

Toklo: She's not. So I guess that's just for you, Zim.

Zim: Eh? What? Oh…I don't know. I would probably order my pak into sleep mode so I wouldn't have to deal with that pathetic traitor! Yes…

Gaz: Whiner.

Dib: Tell me about it.

**Question 6-13 is from 'Tinkerbell220'**

_**yayzzz its bb! i have a question for dib and bb if u oh i dunno suddenly went bald cuz someone put hair remover on ur head would u be mad? *hides bottle of hair remover***_

Toklo: Well, I'm thinking the bb means you, Beast Boy. So Dib and Beast Boy, what _would_ you do? I'm kinda curious myself!

Beast Boy: NO WAY do I want to go bald that quick! Starfire already told me how I look in twenty years, and I want to enjoy my awesome dew while I can!

Dib: I'd be pretty mad, duh. I mean, who wants to go bald as a kid?

Zim: Hmmm…the bald Dib-head. Why didn't I, the AMAZING ZIIIM, think of that?

Dib: Whoa! No way are you _ever _touching my hair, Zim!

Zim: We'll see, Dib-stink. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Toklo: … O_o

_**zim! i looooooove u dib U SUCK EGGS**_

Dib: Hey! What did I ever do to you?

Zim: Hahahaha! How could you not love Zim, inferior human?

Toklo: So true.

_**zim? would u be gladly accept the help of thousands of fan girls to help u take over the earth?**_

Zim: Never! Invaders need _no one_! Not even you fanning human females!

Toklo: Zim, they're called _fan girls_.

Zim: Eh? Oh yes! Zim knew this! Zim knows all. I am ZIM!

Toklo: Uh, yeah, hence the title "Invader Zim"-_-. Next question.

Beast Boy: Dude, do I seriously have to do this? These guys are freaky!

Toklo: I know, you already said that! And yes you _have to_, BB. As long as I'm standing here with the blue glowing mic, you have to!

Beast Boy: Whatever.

_**second question which pairing do u prefer ZaDr -i hate that one ZaTr - ehhh i dont like it either ZaGR - LOVE THAT ONE! and u cant say none of them U MUST PICK ONE! **_

Zim: Who are you to command Zim? I will pour the 'hair removal' on your head as well as the Dib's now, human worm beast!

Toklo: Just answer the question, Zim.

Zim: I hate all of them but fine…I pick ZATR only because I would rather my mate be an Irken than a filthy _human_! *shudders* Even if Tak is so…terribly revolting. Nuhh…

_**and heres a bone crushing hug *SQUEEZE***_

Zim: Aaauugh! The germs! The filthy human germs!

Toklo & Dib: Ha hahaha hah.

Keef: Oooh, Zim's getting a hug! That makes me SOOOO HAPPY! *Explosion erupts and Keef passes out*

Toklo: Aww, come on! Zim, Dib, did you guys put that blue goo on Keef again?

Zim & Dib: Maybe…*Turns to face each other* Hey! Quit it! Errr…

Beast Boy: *Points to Dib and Zim* Are they brothers or something?

Toklo: What? Do they look alike at all to you? 0_0

Beast Boy: No, but they fight too much.

Everyone minus Zim, Dib, Keef, & Gir: I know right.

Beast Boy: _ Next question?

Toklo: Next question.

_**Mighty Tallest... I HATE YOU! UR BOTH JERKS TO ZIM! EVEN THO HE DOESN'T KNOW IT soooo im gonna make u watch the Fred movie annnd 3 hours of RaPr bwhahaha**_

Red: *obviously fake* Jerks? How are we jerks? Zim's a _great _Invader! *twitches*

Purple: What's 'Fred'? :l ?

Toklo: It's these videos of a teenage boy pretending to be 6 with a very high-pitched voice and a hyper disorder.

Red & Purple: ?

Toklo: *Shows Tallests a Fred video on lap top.*

Red & Purple: =O

Toklo: *Waits few minutes.*

Red & Purple: *Still unfazed*

Toklo: *Pokes Tallests* Hey…hey…hey…hey…hey…HEY…Oh, great. Now we have to have to deal with Keef _and _The Tallests. *Points to random person in audience* You! Go get a red flare gun, a picture of the most intense ZADR you can find (but keep it rated T appropriate), 5 dozen boxes of donuts, and all the grey mice you can find!

Random Person: *Stares confused, but goes off to find said items* OK!

Toklo: While we're waiting, let's go ahead with the next question!

Beast Boy: Umm…the next question involves those Tallests dudes again.

Toklo: Ugh. Well let's hope that girl hurries with-

Random Person: I'M BACK! *Drops items in front of Toklo and disappears back into audience*

Toklo: Ok…umm…Zim, Dib, you guys might want to hide…just in case.

Zim: Eh?

Dib: Um, why?

Toklo: Well because I'm going to show these to Keef. *Shows Zim and Dib a few items*

Dib: Oh…ugh…Nnaugh! NnNAUGHH!

Zim: *points trembling finger at items* AAAAAHHH! AAAAH! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! So _REVOLTING_!

Zim & Dib: *Runs off to hide behind Beast Boy's computer*

Beast Boy: Dude, that is SICK!

Toklo: *Sighs and throws grey mice on Keef* (Not the things showed to Dib and Zim)

Keef: *Half opens eyes*

Toklo: *Takes deep breath and quickly shoves ZADR pictures in Keef's face*

Keef: *Jumps up excitedly with a bright spinning rainbow in the background and starts glowing gold* O. MY. GOSH…it's so amaaazziiinnng! Makes me soo happyyy! XD

Toklo: Keef, are you gay?

Keef: :0 No! I just love to be HAPPY!

Toklo: Well in a way that still makes you gay since gay used to mean happy. :D

Keef: …

Toklo: Ah, I'm sorry Keef. Moving on. *Throws donuts on Tallests*

Red & Purple: ... :o ...

Red & Purple: YAYY! DONUTS!

Zim: *Peeks out from hiding spot* Is it safe?

Toklo: Yes, yes, you guys can come out now.

Dib: Pheww.

Zim & Dib: *Crawls cautiously back to seats*

Toklo: Ok, now, everyone back to attention! We've annoyed the impatient readers long enough! *Shoots red flare gun into the sky*

Everyone minus Toklo: *Stares at light and resumes their attentions* Ooooh…Aaahh.

_**buuut my favorite tallest gets a giant doughnut and gets either a laser or a smoke machine depends on my fave tallest which is...RED! i hate u but ur still awesome soo ya u get a laser and a doughnuts LASERS ROCK **_

*Computer shoots out lasers and doughnuts to Red*

Red: *Grins wildly with prizes in his arms* (To Purple) Ha! Told you everyone likes lasers.

Purple: :(

Toklo: Oh, it's ok, Purple; you're _my _favorite Tallest. And _I_ like smoke machines better! : p

Purple: Yeah! Smoke machines rock!

Toklo: I know right ^_^

_**and my question is... would u rather let zim be tallest for a full day orrr give up ur snacks for a week? mwhaha **_

Red: I _do_ love snacks, but there's _NO WAY_ I'd let _Zim_ be Tallest for a day. We'd have no snacks then, cuz we probably wouldn't even exist!

Purple: Yeah!

Zim: What was that My Tallests?

Purple: Err…well…we only said that because he's _too great_ an Invader to become a tallest! T.T

Zim: ^_^ !

_**ok gir? u said u wanted tacos rite? well here u go 10,000 tacos**_

*Computer shoots out tacos to Gir*

Gir: TACOS! :DDDD *Scarfs down tacos munching loudly*

_**annnd what do like better monkeys or piggies?**_

Gir: Piggy? Why my piggy! *Starts crying* WHYYY!

Toklo: I guess that means he likes piggies better. (To Gir) I know Zim was being a jerk by throwing all your piggies in a time machine to kill Dib so here you go! *Hands Gir a rubber piggy*

Dib: (To Zim) You tried to kill me with rubber pigs? O.o

Zim: Silence! T_T

_**gaz? are u against or for ZaGr Say yes! pleeaaassee? ill give u pizza? and a gamesalve?**_

Gaz: You're kidding, right? *Pulls out Game Slave and large slice of pizza*

Toklo: Ya and we already had this question.

_**annd tak? will u EVER forgive zim? and how can u hate him he is sooo cuute.**_

Zim: Cute? The Almighty Zim is not cute!

Toklo: Ohh yes you are Zimmeh! And once again, Tak is not in this season. : / Sorry guys.

Zim: Zimmeh? Who is this Zimmeh? And why does it sound like Ziiimmmm?

Toklo: Well I think it's time to rap up this lil chappie! If you guys send in much more reviews, I will make all the boys dance the Cupid Shuffle next chappie! That includes you, BB ^_ -

Zim, Dib, Keef, and Beast Boy: What!

Toklo: And did I mention you can also submit _dares_? C : -(supposed to be smiley face.)

Everyone minus Toklo: O.O

Toklo: Bwahahhahaha! Til next time my little pretties…


	3. Yayy! Quick Update!

*Curtains raise slowly as IZ theme song plays*

Toklo: WHEWW! *Fans herself with pizza slice*

Everyone minus Toklo: What the...? =/ ?

Toklo: *Stops fanning* Huh? This...this was once a colorful Mexican fan!

Gaz: *Smirks evilly into Game Slave*

Toklo: Umm...is there something you'd like to discuss Gazems, dear?

Gaz: Do not _**EVER**_ call me that again or, I swear, I will reign down doom _and _GLOOM down on your stupid head and then suck it out and feed it to a neon platypus and shove that and the universe into your soon to be pealed eyeballs!

Beast Boy: *girlish squeal*

Toklo: NO THANKS! I like my eyeballs in balls not peals. Though the neon platypus sounds pretty cool...

Gaz: ERRR...The pizza explains my rage I have towards this chapter.

Toklo: Why?

Gaz: -_-

Dib: I think she's mad because she had to come here with a head-ache.

Toklo: A head-ache?

Dib: Yes. _Keef_ gave it to her on the last chapter.

Toklo: Of course...Anyway, let's start the questions!

**Questions 1-2 are from 'Rin Koorbloh'**

_**question for Dib and Zim: How old are you guys...? (Zim, could you convert your's to earth years if necessary, please?) **_

Dib: I'm eleven.

Zim: In Irken years I am one-hundred and fifty. But in your Earth years, I am also eleven.

_**Question for the Tallests: What is it like ruling a massive empire? **_

Purple: It's awe-some! =DD !

Red: Yeeaaaahhh. B)

**Questions 3-6 are from 'joy2theworlddannyphantom'. ****But she is requested to be called **

_**Joy: ANyWhO! *eyes glow red* KILL THE HAPPY! KILL! Jen: Shove Keef and Giir into a death machine. **_

Toklo: 'Jen' is the hyper translation, everyone. Hmm...but could that be considered a dare?

Zim: YES, YES! =)

Toklo: ._.

Beast Boy: Uhhhh...for you, I guess so.

Toklo: Alrighty then...Gir and Keef, GO DIE! (Turns motherly) But be back for your questions!

Gir & Keef: YAAYY! *Runs into unknown creepy tunnel behind stage*

Gaz: Hey! That leads to my room.

Toklo: It's ok, Gaz, they were sent to...to...ah, go ahead. Gaz: *Charges for the tunnel in a flash (literally, in a flash)*

Everyone minus Dib: O.O

Dib: ...She does that sometimes.

_**Joy: I LOVES YOU ZIM! *bows* YOU ARE TALLESSSSST OF Jupiter! Jen: She loves Zim and gives him Jupiter for his greatness. **_

Zim: $.$ YAY! Gimme! *Holds out arms expectantly*

Beast Boy: Take cover! *Ducks under random desk*

*Everyone hides but Zim*

*Jupiter shoots through computer with a big bang because it's big and flattens Zim*

Zim: *Painfully squeezes out from under planet and hugs it like a deranged little girl hugs her stuffed bear* Eeeeeeheeheehee. ^_^ ^_^ !

Toklo: Ooh.

Beast Boy: Sweet! Can I touch it? =o *Reaches over to touch*

Zim: *Smacks hand away and snarls like rabbid cat* Keep your filthy humanness off of Zim's planet, Beast Boy-beast! Only Zim can touch! And I am Ziiim.

Beast Boy: *In whiny-baby tone* Aww, dude, that's not fair!

Toklo: Hey, it's ok, Beast Boy. :) Teen Titans has the most stories out of all cartoons, and a lot of these reviewers seem to know you anyway. You're already getting some good attention last I checked.

Beast Boy: Not enough if you ask me.

Dib: Noooooo, Jupiter! That was one of my favorite planets! :(

Toklo: Why are all the guys so PMSy? Wait, how many girls do we have in here anywayz? *Lifts finger to count* One...two...this may be a problem. We need Tak, Mimi, and Gretchen! Too bad they don't come in until next season.

_**Joy: GAZ! GO JUMP IN A HOLE AND DIIIIIIIIIIEEEE! Toklo! You gets EVER LASTING SUPPLY OF CHOCOLATE! Jen: Gaz has to go jump in a hole and die. Toklo gets everlasting supply of chocolate. **_

*Computer shoots out chocolate*

Toklo: Heeyy, thankyou! Gaz: Grrr...can't I go die later?

Toklo: Nope.

Gaz: Fine. *Jumps in random hole and dies*

Toklo: *Taps foot impatiently*

Gaz: *Demon soul floats out of hole with its corpse and fuses back together*

Gaz: *Picks up Game Slave and continues playing*

Dib: Wow, Gaz, that's a new record!

_**Joy: DIB MUST DIE! *runs up with a knife***_

Dib: AAHH!

_**Jen: JOY! Joy: D: FiNEe! BIEE! *flies using black angel like wings* **_

Dib: Why does everyone hate me?

Zim: *Opens mouth*

Toklo: Zim!

Beast Boy: I don't hate you.

Toklo: Me either!

Gir: I luuuvz you puppy-head! =D

Toklo: Come on, everyone, group hug on Dib! XD

Dib: *Gasp*

Toklo: *Squeezes Dib (but not too tight)* 3

Gir, Beast Boy, and Keef: *Joins group hug*

Dib: *Blushes*

Zim: Hey, *Grabs Dib by scythe lock* My Dib!

Dib: Nngh! Zim! Quit it! *Throws Zim's fist off*

Toklo: Yeah...the non Zim/Dib fans aren't going to like this. :)

Zim & Dib: ?

**Questions 7-11 are from 'Invader Nav'. **

_**I LOVE YOU DIB! He is my absolute favorite, and he gets whatever his heart disires! MAKE IT HAPPEN! Don't make me release my robot squids on you!**_

Dib: Yay! Can you turn Zim over to Mysterious Mysteries without his disguise and have them give me the honor of dissecting his corpse? Ooh! And can you get them to give me a free Mysterious Mysteries t-shirt?

Toklo: Why would you want a new t-shirt when you wear that same outfit every day?

Dib: Because...I can still collect stuff.

Toklo: Well, let's see if 'Invader Nav' will grant your requests next chapter!

Dib: What? I have to wait? But 'Invader Nav' said to make it happen and not to make her release her giant squids on you!

Toklo: You can wait, Dibby. ;)

Dib: :(

_**As for Zim... QUIT SAYING HIS HEAD IS BIG, YOU LIZARD! **_

Zim: But it's the size of a hippo. Look at it! *points at Dib's head*

Dib: NO IT'S NOT! *swats Zim's hands away* Quit it!

_**Okay, Beast Boy, I want you to turn into a kitten!**_

Beast Boy: Ok! *Turns into kitten*

Gir: KITTEH! *Charges after Kitten Beast Boy*

Beast Boy: O-O *Jumps into Toklo's arms*

Toklo: (To Gir) No! Bad Gir! You can't eat living things!

Beast Boy: *Turns into T-Rex and snorts at Gir*

Gir: ... :0

Gir: AAAHHHH! *Runs behind Zim's chair*

Dib: Wow! *Pulls out camera and starts snapping pictures*

Toklo: Alright, Beast Boy, you've had your moment.

Beast Boy: *Changes back to human*

_**And Purple gets a smoke machine because smoke machines RULE! IN YOUR FACE RED! **_

Purple: Yeah! Smoke Machines!

Red: Grr... *Computer shoots out smoke machines* Purple: :)

_**Well, the last thing I'm going to ask is... Can I have a hug from Dib? *big eyes* please? **_

Dib: Eh, why not? *Hugs Invader Nav*

Beast Boy: Hey, Toklo, what's wrong?

Toklo: *Arms crossed* Oh, nothing...nothing.

Beast Boy: Ooooh, Toklo's jeaaloouuussss. :)

Toklo: Am not! Besides, I've got Zim too! *Squeezes Zim* Zim: Argh! The pain... X|

**Questions 12-18 are from 'emma2679'. **

_**Tallest red: Why do you HAVE to lie to ZIM? hes to awesome! he should be a REAL invader** _

Zim: But I _am_ a real invader! What is the meaning of this My Tallests?

Red: I have no idea, Zim.

_**Plus why is Skoodge a invader?WHY? **_

Red: Skoodge? We launched him to another planet so why does it matter?

Toklo: Because he was living with Zim in Season 3, remember?

Red: Oh...oh yeah...Anyway, we tried to get rid of him just like Zi- I mean..jeez zits are gross on humans!

Zim: Yes...yes they are.

Toklo: Niiiice cover, Red. T.T

_**Tallest purple: I've got nothin for you...Your lucky... **_

Purple: *Raises invisible eyebrow*

_**Zim:YOUR AWESOME! *Hugs* **_

Zim: Ah! *Puts on padding before hug*

Keef: HAPPYYY!

Zim: *Bat ready* No! Away, Keef-beast!

_**DIB:What happened to Gaz? was she ALWAYS a goth?**_

Dib: Pretty much. But Dad wouldn't let her wear those clothes as a baby.

Gaz: *Punches Dib in arm*

Dib: Ouch!

_**Gir...MAN I HATE THIS LITTLE ROBOT! WHAT DOSE THE ''G'' STAND FOR ANYWAY?**_

All Irkens: We really don't know.

Toklo: My guess is 'General'.

Gir: Tacos!

_**HEY I'VE GOT SOMETHING FOR LARD NAR! WHY DO YOU HATE THE IRKINS? DIE YOU VORTIAN!*****Steals one of Reds lasers and shoots lard nar X-D***_

Red: Hey, my lasers!

Toklo: Again, everyone, the only characters in this season are Gir, Zim, Dib, Gaz, Tallest Red, Tallest Purple, Keef, and my season one co-host Beast Boy from Teen Titans.

Toklo: Repeat—THE ONLY CHARACTERS IN THIS SEASON ARE ZIM, DIB, GAZ, GIR, TALLEST RED, TALLEST PURPLE, KEEF, AND MY CO-HOST BEAST BOY!

Toklo: Tak, Gretchen, Professor Membrane, Mimi, Ms. Bitters, and my made up Witness Character will join us next season! And I'll let my new co-host be a surprise :)

Beast Boy: How much longer is this season?

Toklo: Hmm...At least two or three more episodes. Oh and I know the computer says 'Questions' even when some are dares but I figured it fits ok.

Gir: *Squeaks piggy behind Zim's chair*

Zim: GIR, go back to your chair!

Gir: *Goes back to chair*

Toklo: Well, that's all for a while. I've decided we need to wait for at least ten more reviews this time since I need more time to work on my other story, "Good Enough". Check it out if you want, but I won't say the pairing because someone hear will kill me…

Gir: *Waves* Bye-bye! Bye-bye!

Toklo: And remember, if there aren't at least ten reviews then I can't update so this may be the last chapter for a while. I mean, that's up to you guys. So bye!

*Curtains are drawn slowly and dramatically and a sad pause follows before scene fades to black*


End file.
